Reunion
by joedan84
Summary: The gang's back for their 20 year reunion where they reflect on where they dreamed they would be in high school and where they are now. (I wrote this to satisfy my fluff craving!)


Started and Finished: August 23, 2002  
  
Last Ep Seen Before Writing: Tempest  
  
Disclaimer: They aren't mine. Could that depress me any more?  
  
Reunion  
  
Author's Note: Much thanks to my two wonderful betas, LaCasta and Sully Vann. I don't know where I'd be without you two! Thanks so much!  
  
"Why are you so excited about this? It's our twenty year reunion," Pete complained, fidgeting in his seat.  
  
"A great photo op," Chloe said, as if it were obvious. "Besides, aren't you even curious where people like the sickeningly sweet Lana have ended up?"  
  
"I have more important things to do," Pete pointed out, checking his watch.  
  
"More important than doing this with your wife?" Chloe asked, filling her camera bag with film.  
  
"You always have to pull that card, don't you?" Pete asked, as the car came to a halt outside of Smallville High School.  
  
"Yes," Chloe said with a sexy smile. "Now get ready to make a break for it."  
  
"I hate this, you know?" Pete asked, shooting Chloe a look.  
  
"Hey, I used to be one of these paparazzi," Chloe said with a mock pout. "Besides, did you seriously think that you could escape them even in Smallville?"  
  
"No," Pete complained, swinging open the limo door. "Let's do it."  
  
Chloe pulled her camera bag over her head with a grin before stepping out of the limo. Pete stepped out right behind her, put his arm around her shoulders, and led her through the sea of reporters into Smallville High.  
  
"Ugh," Chloe said, rubbing her eyes. "I'll never get used to those bright flashes."  
  
"Don't complain; you used to be one of them," Pete said, mocking Chloe's earlier tone.  
  
Chloe rolled her eyes. "Come on."  
  
Pete grinned and held out his arm.  
  
"You're so full of yourself when you're in a tux," Chloe said, taking his arm.  
  
"And when am I not in a tux?" Pete asked, walking Chloe through the halls.  
  
"You don't want me to answer that," Chloe said, breaking into laughter.  
  
"You're so funny," Pete said sarcastically, stopping in a deserted hallway. "You ready?"  
  
"As long as you're with me," Chloe answered seriously.  
  
Pete kissed Chloe's head before they rounded the corner and were swept into a sea of people.  
  
"Did we really go to school with all these people?" Chloe whispered to Pete.  
  
Pete laughed. "Look," he said, pointing to the door of the gym.  
  
Chloe's face lit up. "Hold this," she said, giving her camera bag to Pete. She walked quickly toward the gym before Pete could protest. She walked up behind a tall dark-haired man, reached out, and used one finger to tap on his shoulder.  
  
The man turned, immediately breaking into a smile. "Chloe," he exclaimed, sweeping her off her feet to spin her in a circle.  
  
"Glad to see I was missed," Chloe said with a smile, smoothing her hair after he had set her down.  
  
"You look beautiful, Chloe," he said, taking in her full-length ice blue gown.  
  
"You don't look so bad yourself, Farmboy," Chloe replied, her eyes sparkling. "We really need to start meeting other places than class reunions."  
  
"That's so true," Clark said, smiling broadly.  
  
Chloe smiled over her shoulder as Pete moved to her side. "I'm sure you know my husband.the vice president," she said, taking her bag from Pete.  
  
"Pete's your husband?" Clark asked, looking at his old friends.  
  
Pete put a possessive arm around Chloe's shoulders. "You lost your chance, Clark," he said, his grin betraying his serious tone.  
  
Clark smiled as a brunette walked to his side, and took his arm.  
  
"Lo?" Chloe asked, her eyes wide.  
  
"Chlo?" Lois asked, letting go of Clark to give Chloe a tight hug. "Hey big cous'."  
  
Chloe laughed. "I take it you're Clark's date?"  
  
"Not only that," Lois said, holding out her hand. A large diamond was on her finger.  
  
"No," Chloe said in disbelief.  
  
"Yes," Lois answered, her smile taking over her face. "I always seemed to want your leftovers."  
  
Chloe laughed. "We sure have lost touch, haven't we?"  
  
"It's kind of hard to keep in touch when you live in Washington, D.C. and we live in Metropolis," Clark pointed out, putting an arm around Lois.  
  
"Hey, when you're the vice president and the president's secretary it's kind of hard to make frequent trips to Hicksville," Chloe said, smirking.  
  
"How is Lex, anyway?" Clark asked, looking at Pete.  
  
"He's very.busy," Pete said shortly.  
  
"Someone's not too happy with our president?" Lois asked, chuckling at Pete's aggravated look.  
  
"Someone wants to be president," Chloe corrected, squeezing Pete's arm.  
  
Pete gave a strained smile. "I don't want to be president, Chlo. You know that. I'm-"  
  
"More the man behind the man," Chloe finished with him, giving him an adoring look. "Yes, I know. You've always wanted to be the king-maker, and not the king."  
  
"Come on, Chlo. Introduce me to your friends," Lois said, taking Chloe's arm.  
  
Chloe smiled, turning to Clark. "Talk to Clark. This shouldn't take long."  
  
"So, what is it like being the president's secretary?" Lois asked, linking arms with Chloe.  
  
Chloe shrugged, walking around the large gym. "Pretty easy since I practically grew up with him."  
  
"Maybe I can get-" Lois started.  
  
"There is no way I'm asking Lex to give my baby cousin an interview, Lo," Chloe said, cutting her off.  
  
Lois huffed.  
  
"Chloe? Chloe Sullivan?" a female voice asked, from behind the girls.  
  
Chloe turned, plastering on a smile. "Actually it's Chloe Ross, now. Hi, Lana."  
  
Lana broke into a bright smile. "I always knew you'd end up with Pete. You wanted Clark in high school, but Pete was always the one for you."  
  
Lois held out her hand. "Hi, I'm Clark's wife, Lois."  
  
Chloe couldn't help but laugh at the possessive look on Lois's face. "Lois is also my cousin, as well as head-editor at the Planet."  
  
Lana shook Lois's hand. "So, you snagged Clark Kent?"  
  
"That I did," Lois said haughtily.  
  
"Down, girl," Chloe said, biting back a laugh. "Lois, this is Lana Lang. So, Lana, what are you up to these days?"  
  
"Well, I'm not Lana Lang anymore. I married Whitney," Lana said, smiling shyly.  
  
"I knew it! Clark was in love with you in high school, but I would have bet the farm that you would end up with Whitney," Chloe said, chuckling.  
  
"Clark got around, huh?" Lois asked, giving Clark's back a dirty look.  
  
Chloe erupted into laughter. "So, where is Whitney?"  
  
"Wait, Whitney who?" Lois asked, looking slyly at Lana.  
  
"Whitney Fordman," Lana said, smoothing the skirt of her light pink dress.  
  
"The Whitney Fordman? You're married to Whitney Fordman? The Whitney Fordman who was a prisoner of war?" Lois asked, her eyes wide.  
  
Lana ducked her head. "Yeah, the one and the same."  
  
"So, is he here?" Chloe asked, looking around the crowded gym.  
  
"Uh, no. He couldn't make it," Lana said, fidgeting nervously.  
  
"Can I maybe come over sometime for an interview?" Lois asked happily.  
  
"You know, that's not a good idea," Lana said sadly, lifting her head to look into Chloe's eyes. Lana's eyes were full of pain.  
  
"Lana, I'm so sorry. Give him our best, okay?" Chloe said, pulling Lois away from Lana.  
  
"Hey," Lois complained. "I was about to get an interview."  
  
Chloe shook her head firmly. "I have a strong feeling that Whitney is in no shape for an interview."  
  
"Ohh," Lois said, blushing at her mistake.  
  
Chloe smiled sadly. "War will do that to people."  
  
"I had no idea Pete was such the ladies man," Lois said, eyeing Pete across the room. Pete was surrounded by a group of women.  
  
"Watch this," Chloe said, grinning menacingly. She let go of Lois and walked toward Pete.  
  
"Hey, Lo," Clark said, walking up to his wife.  
  
"Shh," Lois said, putting a finger to her lips. "This is going to be good."  
  
Clark and Lois watched with amused smiles as Chloe approached Pete.  
  
"Hey Mr. Vice President," Chloe said, stepping behind Pete. "Care to answer a question?"  
  
Pete turned, the smile on his face falling a little. "I never refuse my fans."  
  
"Is it true that you're married?" Chloe asked, taking a pen and pad from her camera bag as if getting ready to jot down the answer.  
  
"Yes it is," Pete said, playing along with Chloe's game.  
  
"What's your wife's name?" Chloe asked, biting her lip so she wouldn't smile.  
  
"Chloe Sullivan," Pete answered, stepping closer to Chloe.  
  
"Wait, that's me," Chloe said in mock surprise, her mouth falling open.  
  
Pete smirked. "Okay, okay. I get the picture," Pete said, turning to the group of women. "Excuse me, ladies, while I dance with my wife."  
  
"I get a dance, too?" Chloe asked, tucking her pad and pen back into her bag. "Aren't I the lucky one?"  
  
"That's what you said last-" Pete started to whisper.  
  
"Finish that sentence and I'll tell Lois she can have an interview," Chloe retorted, setting her bag on a nearby table.  
  
".night," Pete said, smirking as Lois and Clark neared the table.  
  
"Hey, Lo. Pete agreed to an interview," Chloe said, ignoring Pete's horrified look. "Why don't you two talk and I'm going to steal Clark for a little while."  
  
"That would be great!" Lois exclaimed, pulling a pen and pad of paper from her purse. "So, Mr. Ross."  
  
"You don't know the extent of the damage you've just done," Clark said, offering Chloe his arm as they walked across the gym.  
  
"Oh yes I do. Remember, until I got into politics, Lois was my one serious competition. He deserved it though," Chloe said, looking back at Lois and Pete. Lois was leaning forward to ask a question, and Pete was unbuttoning the top button of his dress shirt in a nervous manner.  
  
"He looks like he's going to pass out," Clark pointed out, a smile playing at his lips.  
  
"Hey, I warned him, but he thinks that since he's so high and mighty he doesn't have to listen," Chloe said, breaking into a grin.  
  
"You love him, don't you?" Clark asked, watching the way Chloe's eyes sparkled when she looked at Pete.  
  
Chloe turned her smile on Clark. "You remember how when we were in middle school we would talk about what we thought true love was like? We would dream about what our lives would be like. How perfect they'd be?"  
  
"Yeah," Clark said, narrowing his eyes at Chloe. "What about it?"  
  
"Remember how I said I would have the dream husband? He'd be perfect. Love me just the way I am, support me in everything, be my everything? Well, that's Pete," Chloe said, glancing back at her husband.  
  
"I'm so happy for you, Chloe. I feel the same way about Lois," Clark said, looking at Chloe.  
  
Chloe broke into a slow, sly grin.  
  
"I remember that face," Clark said, backing away from Chloe. "That's not a good face."  
  
"Oh, don't be a baby, Clark," Chloe said, pulling him toward the gym door.  
  
"That's your 'I've got a mission' look. I could never forget it. Where are we going?" Clark asked, allowing Clark to pull him through the gym door.  
  
"I left something here. I want to see if it's still there," Chloe said, dragging Clark behind her.  
  
"Hey, where are you two going?" Lana asked, walking up beside them.  
  
"Ooh, you can come, too, Lana," Chloe said, not letting go of Clark.  
  
"Where are we going?" Lana asked, looking at Clark.  
  
Clark shrugged. "You're guess is as good as mine."  
  
"Here we are," Chloe said, breaking into a grin. The three were standing in front of a large wooden door. On the door was a plaque that read: The Torch. Chloe tried the knob, and slid the door open. She walked in and took a deep breath. "It still smells the same."  
  
"You're sick, Chloe," Clark teased, moving around her into the office.  
  
"Now, where did I hide it?" Chloe asked herself, walking around the office tapping a finger on her chin.  
  
"Hide what?" Lois asked, walking into the office. She walked to Clark and put her arm around his waist as Pete walked in behind her.  
  
"I'll remember," Chloe said, squinting as if she could see through the walls.  
  
"Would you remember if I did this?" Pete asked, grabbing a small toy off one of the desks and throwing it at Chloe.  
  
Chloe dodged the toy, giving Pete a smile. "It's not a rubber spider, so it doesn't help bring back the memories. Oh, I remember! Pete, help with this."  
  
Pete nodded at Clark and the two men shoved a filing cabinet away from the wall.  
  
"Thanks," Chloe said, as her friends gathered around. She sunk to her knees, pulling a letter opener off of one of the desks. She used the letter opener to pry up a floor tile.  
  
"I don't see anything," Lois said, looking at the black where the square had been pulled up.  
  
"Be patient," Chloe said, prying up the tar-like layer. "There it is."  
  
Under that layer was a small metal box. It was tiny. About five inches by five inches, and only an inch or two thick.  
  
"What is it?" Lana asked, leaning over Chloe.  
  
Chloe turned her head up and smiled, clutching the box to her chest. "Treasures."  
  
"Treasures?" Pete asked, helping Chloe to her feet.  
  
"Sit down and I'll show you," Chloe said, sitting on the over stuffed couch. Pete and Lois sat next to her, while Lana and Clark pulled chairs in front of the couch. Chloe twisted the lock on the box and opened it. "When we were in high school I took one thing from each of us that I knew we would remember when I came back for it."  
  
"Kind of like a time capsule?" Clark asked, leaning his elbows on his knees.  
  
"Right," Chloe said, pulling something from the box. She tossed it to Pete.  
  
Pete caught it, grinning when he recognized it. "My rubber spider."  
  
"He used to torture me with that to the point that I started carrying around a staple gun," Chloe told Lois, smiling. She pulled out another item and tossed it to Clark.  
  
"My star chart," Clark said, looking at it thoughtfully.  
  
"Yep. You used to study that almost as much as you studied L-" Chloe said, cutting herself off quickly. "Lunar eclipses."  
  
Clark blushed. "Nice save."  
  
"What did I miss?" Lois asked, looking from Chloe to Clark.  
  
"Nothing, Lois, nothing," Chloe said, reaching into the box a third time. "Here, Lana. It's the best picture I ever took of you two."  
  
Lana took what Chloe handed her. Her eyes immediately began to water. "Chloe, thank you." It was a picture of her and Whitney, slow dancing at the Homecoming dance.  
  
"What's yours in there?" Lois asked, trying to peek into the box.  
  
Chloe laughed, pulling another picture from her box. "A picture from our last year here."  
  
Lois took it. "That's all of you. And there's Whitney Fordman. And is that Lex Luthor?"  
  
"Can I see?" Lana asked, reaching for the picture. "I remember. Whitney had gotten a weekend pass from the Marines. We were sitting in Clark's loft. I remember thinking that bale of hay was the most uncomfortable thing I had ever sat on, but it didn't matter because I was in Whitney's arms and surrounded by friends."  
  
Pete took the picture from Lana, a smile forming on his face. "Look at me. With my arm around Chloe. Chlo, you were about as dense as Clark back then."  
  
"Hey," Chloe and Clark whined at the same time, before laughing.  
  
Clark reached for the picture. "Look at us all. Lex is actually lounging on that old couch, and me with that goofy grin right beside him."  
  
"Do you remember what we talked about?" Chloe asked, looking at each of her friends.  
  
Lana nodded, breaking into a smile. "We talked about the future. Where we wanted to end up. I said I wanted to run the Talon for as long as I lived. Whitney wanted to do great things in the Marines. Be a hero."  
  
"I wanted to be a reporter. Get the best stories. Pretty much follow in Chloe's footsteps," Clark said, looking at Chloe fondly. "Lex wanted to be the president. He said he was interested in men who ruled the world before they were thirty."  
  
Pete laughed. "I was going to be the vice president. I used to tease Lex that I would be the man backing him up when he became president."  
  
"I was going to be a big wig at the Planet before landing an even better job. *Maybe* settle down and have a family," Chloe said, linking her fingers with Pete's.  
  
Lois sat back thoughtfully, quiet until now. "Did you all get what you hoped for?"  
  
Chloe, Pete, Lana, and Clark locked eyes with each other in turn. "Yes," they answered as one.  
  
"That and so much more," Clark said, grinning at Lois.  
  
"Promise to never lose touch again?" Lana asked, her eyes full of love for her friends.  
  
"Promise," Pete said, holding his rubber spider.  
  
"Promise," Clark repeated, holding up his star chart.  
  
"Promise," Chloe said, clutching her picture.  
  
"Promise," Lana finished, smiling brightly.  
  
Lois watched the affection flow between the friends. These weren't just your regular bunch of high school graduates.these were friends for life. 


End file.
